


a little tipsy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Drinking, M/M, Multi, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little tipsy

Kageyama lightly jogged down the hall his apartment sat on, eager to get home and shower to wash away the bit of sweat that had accumulated during his run. He paused by his apartment door, pulling out his key and opening it. As he opened the door, he’s greeted by the sound of soft music playing and Oikawa’s chuckle.

The small bit of laughter stopped as Kageyama pushed the door open all the way, finding both of his lovers sitting on the couch together. They were sitting side-by-side, faces flushed as they turned to look at him. 

Kageyama felt a wave a confusion, the sight of both Tsukishima and Oikawa sharing space was incredibly rare, let alone without them getting into some argument.

Kageyama’s eyes settled upon the bottle of open wine sitting on the table before the couch, his nose wrinkling with distaste. He looked back at the two, taking in their close proximity and flushed faces in a new light.

“Have you two been drinking?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tsukishima said, an impassive look on his face despite the ruddiness of it. As if to prove his point, he reached out and grasps the bottle before bringing it up to his lips. Kageyama rolled his eyes and began to make his way passed them to head into the kitchen.

“We’re only a little tipsy though!” Oikawa exclaimed, lifting a hand to point at Kageyama while he was still in view, “You should join us Tobio-chan.” He dragged out Kageyama’s name, smiling in hopes to convince the other like he didn’t know of his aversion to alcohol.

“No,” Kageyama simply said. Oikawa huffed loudly, leaning back into the couch to pout and glower at Tsukishima, silently asking him to get their boyfriend involved in their fun.

Tsukishima gave him an umimpressed look, but got up anyway, caving into his only feelings of longing for Kageyama’s attention.

Kageyama ignored them as he filled a glass with water, quickly bringing into to his lips to drink it all. He let out a relieved breath as he dropped it down, placing it on the counter.

He heard Tsukishima’s humming to the soft music before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. On instinct, Kageyama relaxed into the other’s touch, resting his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder as he stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

“You should join us,” Tsukishima said, golden eyes full of warmth as he stared down at the shorter man, causing Kageyama chest to tighten with affection. 

Despite the feelings, Kageyama turned his head, refusing to give in.

“Your breath smells,” he said, still hiding his face from the other.

“And all of you smell but that shouldn’t stop us,”

“If I smell I should shower,” Kageyama said back and Tsukishima looked slightly annoyed. He sighed and decided upon a new tactic then, leaning his head down and pressing a light kiss to Kageyama’s neck.

“Come on darling, a few minutes won’t kill you,” he said softly into Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama felt his resolve disappear, too weak under Tsukishima’s affections to keep fighting him.

“Fine,” he grumbled, heart fluttering at the smile that graced Tsukishima’s face. The other grasped him by the hand and pulled away, dragging Kageyama from the kitchen and back into the living room.

“You got him,” Oikawa sang happily, lifting his hands in the air. Tsukishima put back on his blank expression as he looked at the other.

“Since I did all the work I get to dance first,” he said, causing Oikawa to practically squawk in anger. The other fumbled for a retort, but could only glare as Tsukishima turned Kageyama to face him, reaching up to brush his bangs away from his eyes. Kageyama flushed under Tsukishima’s stare, his gaze full of fondness and love and it was not often he received such open affection from the other.

Tsukishima’s arms snaked around Kageyama once more, tugging him closer till there was only a little bit of space between them. Kageyama reached up and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, finding the action to be quite familiar.

Tsukishima gave Kageyama a pleased look as he dipped his head down, their noses brushing against each other and foreheads pressed together. Despite all the touches being light, Kageyama felt his heart flutter at each one.

Humming filled Kageyama’s ears again as Tsukishima began to move with the music, his eyes sliding shut as he pulled Kageyama back and forth. It wasn’t much of dancing, mostly just them standing as they swayed back and forth, but Kageyama felt extremely content in the moment.

Several minutes passed like that, Kageyama forgetting about the rest of the world as he leaned into Tsukishima’s touch, pressing a light kiss against the other’s warm cheek.

He could have spent an eternity like that if it wasn’t for the fact that the rest of the world came back for him.

“You’re just hogging him now,” Oikawa said, breaking through their serenity. A hand grabbed Kageyama’s arm and pulled him away from Tsukishima and closer to Oikawa, the other sticking his tongue out at Tsukishima before putting on a more collected look to stare at Kageyama.

An arm made it’s way around Kageyama’s side and a hand rested against his lower back and tugged him closer. Oikawa used his free hand to grab Kageyama’s. He bobbed his head to the left, indicating to his shoulder. Kageyama gave a slight nod and raised his arm to place his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“I’ll show you how to properly dance Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said, taking a small step backwards before continuing. He took more steps, slowly spinning them around to a pace that was slightly faster than the beat of the song they were dancing to, but Kageyama was sure it was because Oikawa was more focused on showing off to Tsukishima.

Still though, Kageyama found himself enjoying the moment again, reveling in being the center of affection between his two boyfriends.

Without warning, Kageyama felt himself get dipped downward, letting out a yelp of surprise as he found himself staring up at Oikawa with wide eyes. The other was busy giving Tsukishima a smirk, who rolled his eyes in turn, before bringing Kageyama back up.

Oikawa froze, finding Kageyama’s face a lot closer than he expected. All thoughts about dancing flew out of Oikawa’s mind as he stared into Kageyama’s face, taking in his blue eyes and now flushed cheeks and slightly tousled hair. Then his eyes flicked to the younger’s lips.

“Oikaw-“ Kageyama began, quickly cut off as Oikawa leaned down and pressed their lips together. He felt his eyes flutter shut as their lips overlapped, moving his hands to cup Oikawa’s face while the other tugged him closer. Kageyama could taste the alcohol Oikawa had been drinking, but for once was able to ignore the flavor.

Oikawa’s hands began to roam, slowly sliding up Kageyama’s side, a more thoughtless action than anything as he was more focused on kissing. Kageyama let out of a small, muffled moan as he felt teeth skim his bottom lip. He could sense Oikawa smirking at the reaction.

There was a slight disgusted noise behind them and Kageyama turned away, staring with innocent eyes at Tsukishima, who looked annoyed. He reached out and lightly tugged Kageyama away from the other, wrapping an arm around him while sending a glare at Oikawa.

“You have no class,” Tsukishima said, causing Oikawa to give him a playful smile.

“Aw Kei-chan, are you feeling left out?” Oikawa asked. Before Tsukishima could form a reply, Oikawa stepped out and reached up to cup his cheek, pulling him in for a brief kiss.

Tsukishima pulled away spluttering, his face even redder than before. Kageyama stared at him as he recovered from the surprise kiss, finding that he looked cute when flustered.

Kageyama felt Tsukishima tug at him, pulling him closer to the hallway where the bedroom was.

“Come on, you stink,” he said.

“And your breath still smells,” Kageyama countered, pressing up against Tsukishima’s side.

“You don’t seem to mind if someone’s kissing you though,” Tsukishima said, pausing to lean their faces closer to one another. Kageyama felt himself blush and look away, avoiding the intensity of Tsukishima’s gaze.

“Only because I’m a _great_ kisser,” Oikawa said, breaking the moment and saddling up next Tsukishima, hooking an arm around him. “He would probably complain if you kissed him.”

“He only kisses you because he’s an idiot,” Tsukishima said with a scowl, giving Oikawa a light push to put some space between them. Kageyama frowned at the insult, knowing Tsukishima didn’t really mean it but was displeased by his words anyway. He turned his gaze away from them and glowered at the floor.

“I just like kissing,” he mumbled, breaking the small argument Tsukishima and Oikawa had gotten into. An interested look passed across Tsukishima’s face while Oikawa smiled. He leaned forward, resting his head against the taller one’s shoulder.

“We’ll be sure to give you what you want, Tobio-chan,” he said in a teasing tone. Tsukishima made a noise of agreement, causing Kageyama’s face to only redden more.

**Author's Note:**

> If u recognize those song lyrics in the summary ill shit my pants  
> anyways oitkkg?? i blame roki  
> feel free to point out any flaws/mischaractirization  
> i tried my best editing it on my own orz  
> hmu @ nissam.tumblr.com


End file.
